


Prank Wars 2

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is head of accounts, Childish, Competition, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Fun, Funny, Kissing, Love, Modern AU, Pranks, Rey and Ben are office rivals, Rey is head of Marketing, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Snoke in the general manager, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reylo valentines prompt, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Picked up this reylo valentines prompt and noted it was similar to my prank wars series so I’m adding this story as an addition to my prank wars collection!The prompt was that Rey and Ben work for the same company and they are business rivals and always competing with each other for bonuses. Their rivalry turns to pranking each other until one day they are both stuck in a lift late at night...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	Prank Wars 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaudeZbornak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaudeZbornak/gifts).



Rey sighed and lay her head against the cool steel elevator wall.

“Why are we like this?” she said softly looking up at Ben as he paced furiously in the small space looking more and more like an enclosed animal. 

“What do you mean?” he said with a frown. 

“I mean why are we like this, Ben? Why do we fight so fiercely and so continuously with each other? I feel as if I said the sky was blue you would argue it’s green!” 

“Well in some countries…” 

Rey glared at him. “Really? How is that helpful?” 

Ben ran a hand through his hair and pressed the emergency button a few more hundred times to make himself feel a bit better about the helpless situation they were in. 

Eventually he slumped his shoulders and answered her. “I don’t know, we just...care more than anyone else I suppose.” 

Rey cocked her head to the side. She didn’t look convinced. Ben rolled his eyes and sat down opposite her, his knees pulled up because his long legs couldn’t stretch out in the minuscule lift space. 

“We care about winning, Rey. It’s who we are. We’re passionate about it,” Ben argued. 

“Maybe it’s time we just learn to let it go, Ben. Look where all our fighting has got us! Stuck in a lift overnight with no sign of anyone coming to help us.” 

Ben picked at some invisible fluff on his trousers. “I don’t think I can let it go,” he mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked. 

Ben’s eyes suddenly locked onto hers. “You want the truth? Fine. Here it is. Fighting with you is the best fucking part of my day, Rey. Even being stuck in this elevator with you is better than being without you, because if I don’t have that, what the fuck do I have left?” 

Rey blushed. “What if...we tried...being friends?” 

Ben blinked at her for a few moments. “What if I don’t want to be friends? What if I want…” 

“Hey are you guys okay in there?” Finn’s voice suddenly cut through a gap in the lift doors, just before his grinning head popped through the opening he had created. He shook his head at the sight of them both. “Why can’t the two of you just get along?” he said with a sigh. Rey and Ben looked at each other. They didn’t have an answer to his questions but the comment made both of them cast their minds back to the first time they had met… 

**********  
One year ago… 

Rey placed her pride and joy scented coloured highlighters down on the desk in front of her. Her own desk. In her own fancy office! She had worked so hard to become head of marketing for First Order Corp and she was determined to do a good job. Her first order of business was going to be getting the department budget increased. How were they supposed to make a success of any of the products created by FOC on the embarrassingly small advertising allocation? It was impossible. She double checked her outlook calendar. There was the meeting in bright red. 

10.30 - Meeting with Ben Solo, head of accounting. 

Rey checked her watch. Twenty past. It was time to go. She stood up, took a deep breath and straightened out her matching gray jacket and skirt. 

“I’m coming for you, Ben Solo,” she said out loud before striding purposefully to his office. 

Ben was sitting at his desk with his fingers steepled in front of his when Rey knocked on his door. Before he could bid her to enter, she stuck her grinning head around the corner of the door and let herself in. 

“Miss Johnson I presume?” Ben said without standing up. 

Rey smiled. “Yes, that’s me,” she reached her hand across the table but Ben ignored it. 

“Sit down,” he ordered. 

Rey pursed her lips and pulled back her hand. She did as he had instructed and sat down. 

“Tell me why you’re here,” Ben said.

“We need a bigger marketing budget…” 

“No.” 

Rey straightened up in her seat. “Just like that? No pleasantries at all?” 

“What’s the point? The company can’t spare the expense and you are certainly not qualified enough to handle a larger budget.” 

Rey stood and slammed her hands down on Ben’s desk. “You have no idea what I’m capable of handling!” 

They blinked at each other for a few moments and Rey wondered why the room suddenly felt so warm. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Look, let’s start again, just listen to me and…”

“No.” 

Rey gritted her teeth. “Okay, I see how it is. Fine. I’ll struggle by on the few coins you’ve seen fit to throw my way and I’ll succeed anyway.” 

“I doubt it.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her stomach. “I know a little of your past Mr Solo, poor little rich kid left at home while his famous parents jetted all over the world? Did you only have your money to keep you company? Is that why you’re so reluctant to give it away?” she mocked. 

Shit. Rey knew her temper was going to get her in big trouble one day. It seemed she had reached that day. Ben stood and walked towards her. He towered over her, but Rey refused to be intimidated. She jutted out her chin and glared up at him. 

“You know nothing about my life, Ms Johnson,” he growled. 

“Ditto Mr Solo, and I’d wager you know nothing of begging for food or scraping around in the dark for dropped pennies either, maybe if you did you wouldn’t be so swift to refuse a plea for help.” 

With that, Rey turned on her heel and stormed out of the office. She had waited the entire day for Ben to complain to Snoke about her and have her handed her marching orders, but the order never came. 

Unfortunately, from that day forward she found herself an enemy in Ben Solo. Rey was a people pleaser and always had been so it should have bothered her that Ben opposed every suggestion she made and insulted her competence on an almost daily basis, but for some reason she seemed to enjoy fighting with him. Of course she gave as good as she got and they had pushed the verbal sparring to such an extent that she had started to wonder if the next step for them was arranged boxing matches or maybe… shit. No. Push that thought away. That was another thing that worried her. Whenever they reached the precipice of a particularly vicious fight and they were both left panting with running on the fumes of adrenaline she always found her eyes dropping to his lips. Those full, sharp lips that bit chunks into her daily and she wondered what it would be like to feel those lips pressed against hers sweetly instead for once? Then she always reprimanded herself for such a thought. What the heck was wrong with her? Was it because she had never had an enemy before and she didn’t know how to react to it? 

Verbal fighting was only part of the infamous feud between the two departmental managers. Snoke liked to have monthly competitions where the sections were pitted against each other to win bonuses. Unlike most civilised company wide contests, Snoke encouraged his employees to use dirty tactics. He even seemed to enjoy the chaos. Rey and Ben had become his favourite pawns. He quickly realised their contempt for each other and started to fan the fires of their hatred by offering lavish rewards in return for their departments performing well. Which would have been fine, had Rey and Ben played fairly, but they didn’t. In order to ensure their wins, they used low tricks to sabotage each other. 

One time Rey impersonated a police officer and rang Ben to tell him his car had been broken into. She then broke into his office and shredded all his client files meaning he had to have them all reprinted and couldn’t meet his deadlines. Rey’s team won the performance bonus that month. 

Another time, Ben had Rey locked in the stationary company for two hours so she missed an important meeting with a client. When she was finally released, she was just in time to catch the announcement that Ben’s team had been awarded the bonus. 

After that things got very childish. Rey had a stripper-o-gram sent to Ben’s office. A male one. A very hairy, male one. Ben told the entire office Rey still wet the bed but they shouldn’t mention it to her as it would hurt her feelings. Rey stole Ben’s lunch from the office fridge and threw it in the rubbish, Ben stole Rey’s lunch and taped it to the ceiling knowing she wouldn’t be tall enough to get it back down. The fighting went on and on much to Snoke’s delight, then something unexpected happened. Pryde, who had been with the company since dinosaurs roamed the Earth, met a vivacious lilac haired beauty and decided all of a sudden that retirement didn’t seem to be such a bad idea. So after his good luck cake was cut and Snoke had said a few reluctant words of thanks to the hardened exec, the question hanging over the company was, who would replace him? The obvious choices were Snoke’s favourites Rey and Ben and of course Snoke decided to hold a competition to decide Pryde’s successor. 

And it was this very competition which had led to Ben and Rey finding themselves trapped in the elevator in the middle of the night. Both looking to sabotage the others progress the following day and instead finding themselves stuck together in the tiny, stuffy space. But now their salvation was at hand. Finn had come to save them. Rey stood up off the lift floor and reached up for Finn’s hand but he shook his head. 

“Oh no, not until you two promise something,” Finn called out.

“Promise what?” Rey cried.

Rose popped her head through the opening. “We’re sick and tired of you two fighting, we want you to call a truce.” 

“No fucking way,” Ben mumbled.

“Well you can stay in there forever then!” Poe suddenly interjected. 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Why are you all here in the middle of the night? Did you set this up?” 

Rose nodded. “Yes. We did. We’re too tired and too stressed out to be dealing with you two and your childish war. We want to be able to just do our jobs and go home without having to wonder what fresh horrors will await us in the morning!” 

Ben rolled his eyes and Rey looked guilty. She turned to face Ben. “They’re right. We’ve taken this too far.” She held out her hand and after a moment of hesitation, Ben took it. Their audience cheered and eventually agreed to help them out of the lift. 

“What do we do now?” Rey asked. 

Finn and Poe grinned. “Drinks!” They shouted in unison. 

Rey shook her head and laughed. “Okay, just one.”

“What about you?” Poe asked, looking at Ben.

Ben looked back at Poe and then at Rey. “Okay, just one,” he parroted. 

**********  
Two bottles of wine and a few shots of Tequila later and everyone was much more relaxed. Finn and Poe were singing karaoke at the top of their lungs and Rose had cornered a rather rabbit in the headlights looking tall red head up against the bar. 

Rey and Ben were left at the table looking glum. 

“All this is your bloody fault you know!” Rey cried, sloshing wine onto the table as she gestured wildly. “If you had just been a teensy, weensy bit nicer to me on that first day…” 

“That first day...I noticed you right away, the moment you entered the building in fact. You were wearing that gray jacket and matching skirt. You don’t wear it anymore, I often wonder why. You looked like a model but the thing that caught my attention the most was your smile. Your beautiful smile. I tend to see your scowl these days but sometimes, I catch you smiling at others and even when it’s not directed at me, it makes my whole fucking day.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. “That’s bullshit. If you feel that way about me, why do you treat me so badly?” 

Ben sipped his drink, leaned back in his chair and shrugged. “I knew you would come to ask for more money. I preemptively asked Snoke to approve it, but he refused the additional funding, so what could I do? I was pissed off that I was left to do his dirty work again, so I treated you badly which was so fucked up and I wanted to apologise a million times but things just...spiralled. Then the only thing you ever seemed to want to do with me was fight with me. I said before I’d rather do that with you then not have you in my life at all.” He hiccuped and looked over at Poe and Finn. 

Rey didn’t know what to say. She looked at Ben. Really looked at him. Then her eyes went to his mouth again. Heat ran through her body. A mixture of drunkenness and desire fuelled her forward. She stood and moved to Ben’s side. He looked up at her with glassy, hopeful eyes.

“Come home with me.” It wasn’t a request.

Ben nodded and they slipped out of the bar before anyone even noticed they were missing. 

**********  
One week later… 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?”

Snoke slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. A rather dishevelled Rey and Ben pressed their lips together to keep from laughing and looked down at the floor.

“I WANT AN EXPLANATION!” Snoke demanded. 

Rey bit her lip and looked at Ben who lifted his eyebrows at her, then they both broke down onto giggles. Snoke slammed his palms into the desktop once more and they both shut up. 

“I’m disappointed in both of you, first you refuse to participate in the monthly bonus competition and now…”He growled and sat down slowly. “Both of you have been acting like disgustingly stupid love-stuck teenagers for a week and I for one am sick of it. I understand you were found in the copier room together?” 

“Actually it was the stationary cupboard as I’m much familiar with…” Rey cut herself off when Snoke fixed her with an icy stare. 

Snoke sighed. “Let me be absolutely clear, I don’t give a fuck where you were found, I don’t give a fuck what you were doing, what I will say is this...end it. End it now or you are both fucking fired.”

He sneered at them both. Rey and Ben looked at him, then they looked at each other and smiled. Rey held out her hand and Ben took it. 

“We quit,” they said in perfect unison leaving an opened mouthed Snoke in their wake as they headed for the door. 

“We’ve going to start our own company and we’re gonna take half your staff with us!” Rey cried as they left. 

Ben laughed as they jogged towards the elevator. “What happened to keeping it a secret?” he asked. 

Rey grinned back. “I couldn’t help it, did you see the look on his face!” 

They bundled into the lift and Ben wasted no time pressing Rey against the wall and kissing her soundly. They parted and laughed. 

“I can’t wait to see how he reacts when we poach all his clients” Ben said with a smirk, pushing a curl of Rey’s hair away from her face. 

Rey smiled up at him. “He has no idea what he’s dealing with. We were formidable as individuals but together? We’re unstoppable.” 

“A force of nature.” 

“A fated pairing.” 

“Destined to be.” 

They kissed again just as the lift pinged it’s arrival at the ground floor. Hand in hand they walked across the lobby and waved at the receptionist as they left. 

“Your place or mine?” Rey asked as they headed for Ben's car. 

“How about we start calling my place ours?” Ben suggested. 

“What?” Rey asked. 

“That’s my way or asking you to move in with me.” 

“Oh! Then I accept!” 

Ben grinned back at her. “Why did we spend so long fighting with each other?” 

“I have no idea, we were idiots.” 

“Agreed.” 

“But i think I might quite like sparring with you sometimes,” Rey confessed as they reached the car. 

“Oh?” Ben said curiously. 

Rey bit her lip. “Because I suspect the make up sex will be fucking amazing.” 

Ben laughed as they got into the car and he pulled out of his first order Corp parking space for the very last time. “No argument from me,” he replied and let the wonderful sound of Rey’s beautiful laugh wash over him as they headed on towards their new life together.

**********


End file.
